Wayside School (TV Series)
Wayside School is an upcoming TV series based on the Wayside School series of books. Not to be confused by the series which aired from 2007 to 2008 entitled Wayside, Wayside School is proposed to be far more similar to the book series, with the characters being closer to their descriptions, and many episodes being based off of stories from the books. Sypnosis Wayside School takes place at the location of the same name, a large elementary school accidentally built sideways by mistake. As such, it is thirty stories tall with a classroom on each floor, rather than one story tall, with thirty classrooms all in a row. Wayside School is home to several strange teachers and students, and the show details stories focusing on each of the characters. The show is of largely episodic nature, and rarely has connected plot arcs, though a few are seen throughout the series. Wayside School primarily focuses on Mrs. Jewls's class taught on the thirtieth story. Rather than featuring a distinct set of main characters, each season of the show often puts each student in the spotlight at least once, with a handful of episodes featuring the teachers, or the dynamics between the classroom as a whole. Since each story is typically self-contained, this allows for development of each character in the class. Similar to the books, each season of the show has thirty distinct "stories." Episodes See list of Wayside School episodes. Characters Mrs. Jewls's class *'Mrs. Jewls' (voiced by TBA) - The teacher of the thirtieth story, replacing the deceased Mrs. Gorf. While often a little ditzy and absent-minded, Mrs. Jewls shows immense care for the students in her class, and shows dedication towards assisting them with both academic and personal problems. Though she often holds her beliefs firm, and may have difficulty understanding options alternate to her own methods, occasionally she takes the time to recognize her own flaws and improve upon her mistakes. *'Joe Silverstein' (voiced by TBA) - A student with a large afro known for often finding unorthodox solutions to basic problems. Joe frequently expresses many talents he isn't aware of, apparently being very artistic and an excellent mathematician, despite his strange methods, though Joe is hardly aware of this himself. He holds confidence in his skills, though this can lead to him being upset if he is eventually proven wrong. Joe is somewhat introverted, and his only close friend is John, but the two frequently enjoy spending time with one another, though Joe is seen sometimes letting John dictate his decisions. *'Sharie Sakurai' (voiced by TBA) - A student with a large overcoat that often sleeps through class. Sharie often engages in awkward and eccentric behavior when awake, even for the standards of Wayside, and is well-known for these tendencies. While rarely participating in dedicated conversation, Sharie is shown to have a friendly and often lighthearted attitude when speaking with others, though rarely she understands her surroundings. Sharie is shown throughout the series to often be creative and dreamish, often focusing on her own mind rather than the world around her. As of "Eric Bacon: Chick Magnet," she's dating Leslie. *'Todd' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class with an optimistic personality and can-do attitude. The largest issue with Todd is that due to being the first student to accidentally speak out loud in class, Mrs. Jewls keeps a careful eye on him and continuously sends him home on the kindergarten bus for most of his offenses. While he tries to be good, he rarely can make it through a day without getting three strikes against him. Despite this, he tries to keep his head up, and hopes to ultimately see the day he gets to see what happens from twelve to two. *'Bebe Gunn' (voiced by TBA) - An artistic, albeit mischievous student in Mrs. Jewls's class. She is intensely creative, and often spends her time trying to work hard to create as much art as possible as fast as she can. However, often she pulls herself into trouble, but typically she is creative enough to figure out a convincing excuse quickly. Often energetic and excitable, Bebe often produces her art in hopes of getting approval from her classmates, especially her best friend and art assistant Calvin. *'Calvin Hobbes' (voiced by TBA) - A student with a sort of "go-with-the-flow" personality, often working to help others rather than doing much on his own. He seems to be fairly straightforward, often taking things at face value with little evaluation, though he is aware when he is being put in a negative situation. Calvin often relies on his classmates for help, and is best friends with the excitable and energetic Bebe. *'Myron Parker' (voiced by TBA) - An honest, loyal student in Mrs. Jewls's class. Myron often spends his time thinking of what he can do to assist his classmates, and often works hard to make the world a better place. However, he often gets the feeling that there is more to life than what he may be experiencing, and occasionally ponders what it would mean to be more free. Myron is an excellent listener, and often takes time to understand those around him in hopes of helping they will feel better. His best friends are Dameon and D.J. *'Maurecia' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class known for her sweet, albeit slightly spunky personality and affinity for ice cream. Maurecia is a very social student, often partaking in conversation with her friends Joy and Jenny. About everyone in class likes Maurecia, and in return, Maurecia likes just about everybody. However, in some circumstances she has been observed to enjoy listening to gossip or occasionally teasing her classmates, likely as a result of Joy's self-centered personality. Usually, however, Maurecia manages to be honest in most situations, and is supportive of the well-being of her classmates. *'Paul' (voiced by TBA) - A very impulsive student with an obsession with Leslie's pigtails. Due to sitting at the back of class, he rarely pays attention to Mrs. Jewls, often letting other things distract him. While he frequently acts on impulse, sometimes he takes the time to justify his actions, hoping that he can explain his habits, though often others remain unconvinced. Paul sometimes holds awareness that he needs to improve, though occasionally he does expect reward for it. He is friends with Leslie, though Leslie often does have to help him control his urges. *'Dana' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class with over-emotional tendencies. She often breaks out in laughter and tears when reading stories, but she oftentimes believes this behavior to be embarassing, particularly with the teasing she gets from Joe and John. Dana is somewhat reclusive, rarely partaking in social situations, but she is close friends with Jenny. Oftentimes, Dana has trouble perceiving her own emotions, and frequently doesn't realize certain talents she expresses. *'Jason' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class with a big mouth, both metaphorically and literally. Often he ends up speaking out in class, in hopes of getting more approval for it, though oftentimes it only gets him in more trouble. Jason speaks very directly, though occasionally he underminds the feelings of others because of this. Jason is shown to have trouble breaking bad habits, though he holds some awareness of this, and often attempts criticizing himself because of it. He is best friends with Stephen. *'Rondi' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class missing her two front teeth. Rondi oftentimes is focused on being appreciated by her classmates, often leading to her placing herself in various situations she may not enjoy simply to keep her friends happy. Oftentimes, Rondi is recognized for the things she doesn't have, which tees her off to some degree, as it appears she would rather be noted for talents and humorous personality. She is best friends with Allison, and while the two get along well, often Allison always gets her way in disputes between the two. *'Deedee' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class with an often fiery and competitive spirit. Unlike most of the kids in Mrs. Jewls's class, she likes recess more than spelling, and often enjoys partaking in athletic activities. Deedee, however, rarely settles for less than what she desires, and often is able to plot out elaborate plans to assist her in her goals. Deedee is often very energetic, often rushing from place to place. When not in a competitive situation, she often is able to work with the rest of the class, and can even be a leader in most of these situations. She is best friends with Ron. *'D.J.' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class with a constantly optimistic personality. Often recognizable with a large smile stretched across his face, D.J. takes time to attempt uplifting and supporting the other students in his class. While often, he rarely has any reason to be happy, he smiles anyway, because he generally enjoys life. D.J. is shown to be wise, often caring little about material goods over the wellbeing of his friends. D.J., however, can be upset if he realizes a situation that could harm those around him. D.J. considers everyone in the class a friend, but is primarily friends with Dameon and Myron. *'John' (voiced by TBA) - An intelligent student in Mrs. Jewls's class. While smart, he often underestimates his own ability, and occasionally gives up after he fails to do something numerous times, as seen in the episode "Right-Side-Upside-Down." John, while friendly towards those close to him, can occasionally be mean to those outside his friend circle, as seen when he teases Dana in a few instances. Due to messing up when trying to learn how to stand on his head, he sees everything upside-down. He is best friends with Joe. *'Leslie Speaker' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class with long pigtails frequently pulled by Paul. Leslie is shown throughout the series to be a very clever student, often thinking through logical steps through many of the problems she is put in. Rarely is it that Leslie discards her own happiness for others, and is occasionally somewhat apprehensive and judgemental, but ultimately, she is willing to compromise and forgive others. She is friends with Paul, though the friendship is a little shaky, and as of "Eric Bacon: Chick Magnet," is dating Sharie. *'Kathy Demenzia' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class known for her consistently negative behavior. She appears to view herself much more highly than her classmates, and regularly makes an effort out of proving everyone else "wrong" and herself "right," even if most of her issues are her own doing. Kathy regularly takes joy in keeping other students down, and constantly revels in negativity. On a few rare instances, Kathy has been shown to begrudgingly accept a more positive outlook, though these moments are typically few and far between. It goes without saying that Kathy has no close friends. *'Ron' (voiced by TBA) - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who enjoys playing kickball, but isn't particularly good at it. Ron is known to often take enjoyment in anything he can, even if not particularly good at it, as in his own concern, enjoying things takes the most importance to him. Ron frequently partakes in athletic activities, but typically doesn't do particularly well. Ron tries to be friendly and encouraging whenever he can, but in occasional instances has difficulty taking blame for when he messes up. He is best friends with Deedee. *'Eric Fry' (voiced by TBA) - A member of the Three Erics, recognizable as the tallest and strongest of the three. Eric Bacon, while oftentimes grumpy, due to the lack of appreciation he gets for his talent, is also known to typically be an oftentimes honest and dedicated student. While best friends with the other two Erics, he does often believe most of Eric Bacon's schemes to be "outlandish" to some extend while participating in them. Eric Fry seems to act as the leader of the group, often trying to assist the others to achieve certain goals. Eric Fry is extremely athletic, though rarely gets the appreciation he deserves, due to the negative stereotypes associated with the other two Erics. *'Eric Bacon' (voiced by TBA) - A member of the Three Erics, recognizable as the skinniest of the three. Eric Bacon is a bit of a braggart, often assuming trying to act "cool" in hopes of becoming a more popular student. However, much like the other two Erics, Eric Bacon himself is rarely able to get much attention due to the negative stereotypes associated with the Erics. Eric Bacon is shown to often try getting away with some of his behavior, though he is only effective at convincing certain targets. Eric Bacon is very reactive, and often quickly snaps back when insulted by classmates. *'Eric Ovens' (voiced by TBA) - A member of the Three Erics, recognizable as the shortest and fattest of the three. Eric Ovens is a very kind student, often trying to cheer up the rest of the class, though rarely do his attempts work out much, because of negative stereotypes associated with the other Erics. Eric Ovens is a little bit worrisome and naive, and often is shown to be a little bit sensitive to the actions of others. Eric Ovens seems to care very much about the other two Erics, though he does seem to recognize when one of the others, particularly Eric Bacon, is doing something wrong. *'Allison '(voiced by TBA) - *'Dameon '(voiced by TBA) - *'Jennifer Polter' (voiced by TBA) - Called "Jenny" for short. Jenny is a very social and extroverted student, often engaging in conversation with the other students in Mrs. Jewls's class, and participating regularly in certain gossips. Jenny often is fairly stern with her emotions, however, often greatly annoyed when another character tries to contradict her behavior. However, she cares very much for the wellbeing of her classmates, and often keeps them out of trouble whenever possible. She is best friends with Dana. *'Terrence' (voiced by TBA) - *'Joy' (voiced by TBA) - *'Mac' (voiced by TBA) - *'Stephen' (voiced by TBA) - *'Benjamin Nushmutt' (voiced by TBA) - A student introduced in Season 2 as a new kid in Mrs. Jewls's class. As the one "normal" student at the school, Benjamin is often confused by his surroundings, and often finds himself at the receiving end of Wayside School's weirdness, being referred to as Mark Miller for an entire season. Benjamin seems to have issues with self-esteem, and frequently thinks everyone else likes him more for who he isn't than who he is. Ironically, he worries that his issue with the classmates makes him the one weird kid in class, as opposed to his numerous strange classmates. *'Sue Lawyer' (voiced by TBA) - School staff *'Louis '(voiced by TBA) - Based on Louis Sachar, Louis is the school's "Yard Teacher," making sure the kids don't have too much fun and avoid killing each other during lunch and recess. Despite the directive of his job, Louis often isn't too strict, and spends a lot of time having fun with the students at Wayside School, particularly those in Mrs. Jewls's class. Often, he recognizes the issues many of the students may be going through, and tries his hardest to assist them, often relating to events in his own life. *'Mr. Kidswatter' (voiced by TBA) - The school principal of Wayside School, known for his oftentimes aggressive attitude towards the students attending. While often gruff towards the students at the school, in his freetime, he is shown to often be petty and easily offput, typically taking to ridiculous measures to satisfy his own needs. Often he is somewhat oblivious to the shortcomings of his own works, and as such he often serves as a catalyst to many of the events at Wayside School. *'Miss Mush' (voiced by TBA) - The lunch lady of Wayside School, known for preparing terrible, seemingly inedible meals, only being hired because she's the only person they could find that was tall enough to reach the cabinet above the refrigerator. Miss Mush is often oblivious to the fact the children don't like her food, and often does enjoy talking to them and helping them out whenever possible. Miss Mush often acts in good humor, and enjoys her job, despite the little appreciation she ever receives in return. *'Mrs. Gorf' (voiced by TBA) - The former teacher of the thirtieth story, and meanest teacher to ever teach at Wayside. She is very strict, and easily ticked off, often punishing students at the lightest offense by means of transforming them into apples. Mrs. Gorf doesn't seem to enjoy her job very much, as her main incentive for punishing the students was to avoid walking up thirty flights of stairs every morning. Despite being defeated after a week of teaching, the students believe she has never really died, and that she still haunts the school regularly. *'Miss Zarves' (voiced by TBA) - The teacher of Wayside School's nonexistent nineteenth story. Due to the fact there is no nineteenth story, there is also no Miss Zarves. Rumors often float about Wayside School about Miss Zarves, with some students claiming to have met her, but often these rumors don't amount to much. Miss Zarves is presumed to be a friendly, yet ultimately misguided teacher, that often holds students on the nineteenth story, though no one can quite be sure, because she doesn't exist. *'Miss Day' (voiced by TBA) - The school secretary of Wayside School. Typically, she attempts to keep a cheery and upbeat attitude towards her job, loving keeping the school neat and helping the staff and kids, though she does oftentimes struggle trying to keep such a messed up school in shape. She often has to play foil to Mr. Kidswatter, who may assign ridiculous tasks for her to carry out. While often willing to carry out any action assigned to her, she occasionally tries to steer the school in the right direction, to little avail. *'Dr. Pickell' (voiced by TBA) - The school counselor of Wayside School. While great at solving certain issues with the help of hypnosis, Dr. Pickell actually has a pretty sick mind of his own, and often hides behind his image to play mean tricks on his patients. Easily amused, Dr. Pickell often takes towards adding ridiculous clauses towards his cures, leading to those he's hypnotized often acting in strange ways in rare circumstances. *'Dr. Phrosenberg' (voiced by TBA) - The school nurse of Wayside School. While actually an excellent doctor, cuts in the school budget often lead to her only being able to prescribe ice to students regardless the situation. However, she rarely is able to admit to how ineffective this actually is, often caring more about her image than how well students may be performing. Usually able to keep it cool, she is able to hide most of her frustration under a seemingly nonchalant attitude. *'Mrs. Waloosh' (voiced by TBA) - Teacher of the fine arts at Wayside School. Often known for her quick and eccentric personality, Mrs. Waloosh often seems to have visions of grandeur far above what most would expect from elementary school students. Mrs. Waloosh is largely disorganized, and often her classes end in bouts of chaos much appreciated by students attending them. Gallery Rondi.png|Artwork of Rondi Leslie.png|Artwork of Leslie Kathy2.png|Artwork of Kathy Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Wayside School Category:TV Shows Category:Radical 58 Studios Category:Projects Category:Some other 7th thing.